


A Near Disaster

by melodramaqueen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Happily Ever After, M/M, Magic Revealed, so much fluff you might just puke sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodramaqueen/pseuds/melodramaqueen
Summary: In which Merlin has a secret (as usual), Arthur jumps to the wrong conclusion (as usual) and Gwen saves the day (as usual).





	

“Imagine my surprise,” murmured a soft voice in his ear, “At stepping out for a drink with my knights after an exhausting morning running drills in the hot sun, only to discover my supposedly sick manservant lounging about in the tavern.”

Merlin almost spat his drink back out at the sound of the Prince’s voice. “S-Sire,” he stuttered, turning around to find Arthur standing uncomfortably close. His arms were folded across his chest and he looked distinctly unamused with Merlin's antics.

“Merlin?” questioned Arthur, voice deceptively soft. “I’m sure you have an excellent and entirely plausible explanation for this.”

“Well…” Merlin tried to edge away only to find his path blocked by a muscular arm barring the way. He turned the other way, only to remember that most people usually possessed two of those fine limbs.

Arthur continued to regard his errant manservant steadily, seemingly unaware that they were almost embracing each other in a corner of the King’s Arms with his knights loudly settling into a table behind them. Luckily, they were hidden from most of the patrons by a strategically placed tapestry, worn and faded but still carrying the Pendragon crest.

“Well?”

_There was yet another magical emergency and I couldn’t tell you without revealing far, far too much so I took care of it myself and thought I deserved a pint for the victory parade I’ll never receive from you?_ Merlin looked away, “I have no excuse, sire.”

“I see,” said Arthur, stepping away. Release didn’t bring the relief it should have and Merlin rubbed his arms to ward away the sudden lack of warmth. Worst of all was the disappointed look in Arthur’s eyes as he turned around to re-join his knights.

“Arthur, wait!”

He looked back over his shoulder enquiringly. Merlin cleared his throat and said, “Sire, there’s something I need to talk to you about.”

“Yes, Merlin?”

“Not here.” Merlin shook his head.

“In the castle then?”

“Could we maybe go to the forest?”

Arthur seemed surprised. “The forest?”

“Yes,” said Merlin decisively. “Somewhere private.”

Arthur’s eyebrows rose but he nodded. They ducked out through the exit at the back of the small building rather than face the knights and questions that neither quite wished to answer.

They walked silently and swiftly through the crowded marketplace and then outside the city walls. Arthur had pulled a hood over his head to hide his distinctive blonde hair and the face that most of the city’s inhabitants were so familiar with. His chainmail from his earlier practice covered him up well enough that he could easily be mistaken for one of his own knights. As they made their way through the forest, Arthur spoke for the first time since the tavern. “This way,” he said, pulling at Merlin’s sleeve. “I know a place.”

Merlin followed him and soon they reached the spot where Arthur had once bought the sidhe Sophia while under her spell. He swallowed nervously when Arthur finally took off his hood and leaned back against a tree, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. “Well?"

“Before I say anything, I need you to know how much Camelot means to me,” said Merlin, wringing his hands. “How much… how much you mean to me.”

“You’re going to draw this out forever, aren’t you?” Arthur rolled his eyes.

Merlin was taken-aback. “What?”

“I know, Merlin!” said Arthur impatiently. “How could you possibly think I don’t know, you obvious, oblivious idiot?”

Merlin had a strong suspicion the spots of black floating across his vision were his magic trying it’s damnest to fulfil his very strong desire to stop existing. He plopped down on the grass with little ceremony, since his knees had clearly chosen to abandon him and run. He only wished he could follow them to the hills and bury himself there. He settled for covering his face with his hands instead.

“Merlin!” A shadow fell over him. “Merlin, you absolute moron.”

He heard the rustle of armour as Arthur sat down next to him and felt a large, much stronger, hand pull his away from his face.

He blinked only to see Arthur’s lips, terribly close to his, form the words, “I must be an even bigger moron than you,” before they met his.

They kissed, softly and sweetly, for what felt like forever and every thought in Merlin’s head flew away on the breeze that passed them by. When they finally broke apart, it was all he could do to not gape at his prince like the idiot Arthur accused him of being.

Arthur’s own ears were pink, but he said with all his usual exasperation, “It was getting pathetic watching you moon, Merlin, one of us had to take some action.”

“I do – I do not moon!”

“If only you could have seen the look in your own eyes as you requested privacy,” whispered Arthur, leaning forward for another kiss.

Merlin allowed himself to be silenced in this horribly undignified fashion but consoled himself with the reflection that it was only because of the principles of science that Gaius had tried so hard to instil in him that he was doing so. It would not do to call Arthur a brilliant lover simply because he had done well once, and that too at just kissing. No, it was clear that a thorough study was needed and in the best interests of science he would have to undertake it. No matter how hard the task may be.

And then Arthur’s words crashed down on him like a bucketful of the chilliest well water.

“Arthur – Arthur, wait!” He scrambled back. “That was for something else. I have something to tell you, a secret apart from me loving you.”

This time it was Arthur who seemed dazed. “You love me?” he repeated.

Merlin drew further back in horror. “You said you knew!”

“When did I say I knew that?”

“You kissed me!” Merlin huffed “Do you just go around kissing anyone who you know fancies you even a little bit then? You must have been through half the town then.”

“ _Mer_ lin,” said Arthur. His eyes were impossibly soft as he looked up at Merlin and a small fire started crackling away merrily in the pit of his stomach. He ignored it and turned away.

“Stop talking, Arthur,” he said, focussing on the water rushing through the stream beside them instead.

“Okay,” said Arthur, with a smirk. If Merlin had seen it, he would have been far more suspicious of the easy acquiescence the Crown Prince had just tossed his way. As it was, he was staring into the distance and so missed it as Arthur stood up and walked towards him.

He took a deep breath. “Arthur, I have –” His words were cut out by an abrupt squeak that made its way out instead as his prince grabbed him by the waist and pressed him up against a tree.

“I can see what you have, Merlin,” said Arthur, looking downwards. “Quite impressive.”

Thoroughly fed up, Merlin flung an arm out and summoned a ball of blue light. Arthur’s features grew slack with shock and he stumbled back.

“Magic!” yelled Merlin. “I have magic!”

A loud noise coming from the trees nearby interrupted them and a horse pulled up in the clearing, whinnying loudly as its riders jerked the reins sharply. Gwen regarded both of them with exasperation, taking in Arthur’s dishevelment and Merlin’s guilty expression.

“Arthur,” she said, “If you and Merlin are quite done with your hundredth re-enactment of his magical reveal, the Council is waiting to thank our Court Sorcerer for his work in dispatching those goblins yesterday night.”

“Right you are, Counsellor Guinevere,” agreed Arthur, grave as a king should be. He ruined the effect entirely a second later by winking at Merlin, “You can’t deny it was a day to remember. And a night.”

Merlin laughed and Gwen glared at the pair of them in mock-despair. “Yes, yes,” she said, briskly turning her horse around, “For now, though, I’m afraid we have a kingdom to rule.”

Merlin slipped his hand into Arthur’s as soon as her back was turned and whispered, “Would you like another confession tonight?”

“Perhaps followed by some creative demonstrations of your magic. Within the safe confines of the Royal Bedchamber, of course. Wouldn’t want the general public to find out until we are sure of what we have here. We must think of their safety.”

“Will no one think of my poor ears’ safety?” bemoaned Gwen loudly, finally shutting them up.

   


End file.
